Why you should lock your doors
by Minkey222
Summary: A series of unfortunate mistakes some would call it. Others would call it how people found out about his wife. {One-shot}


**I just found this gem on my old hard drive. I have to say it's very badly written but I am wayyyyyy too lazy to fix it so... Enjoy! -Mwah xxx**

 **IDONOTOWNMERLIN**

Merlin was very surprised when a soaking wet Freya turned up at his door in the small hours of the morning, not to say that he wasn't elated though. He was so happy in fact, that as soon as he woke up enough to process what had just happened he proposed to her then and there. They got married a few days later in Ealdor. It was a small gathering, just Merlin, Freya, Hunith and some other villagers, but that didn't matter to either of them, they were happy as long as they had each other. But during all of this excitement they may or may not have forgotten one major thing. To tell their friends.

These are the stories of how everybody found out about their relationship.

 **Gaius**

Despite what people think, Gaius would in fact wake up to infernal knocking in the small hours of the morning. But to keep with peoples view on him, and so that he can keep watching Merlin when he sneaks out after he has 'gone to sleep', he stayed 'asleep'. He lay on his cot and listened for the tell-tale sound of the back room's door opening. Something was telling him that this wasn't a call for him. The front door opened and someone walked inside. He could hear drips on the floor as the person walked, perhaps he should have gotten up. Any doubts were erased when the person and Merlin started to talk.

"Freya?" Merlin asked disbelievingly.

"I'm home!" Freya, Gaius assumed, replied joyously. Gaius wasn't aware that Merlin had a lady friend. They would have to have a Talk later. He heard the people move and the sound of skin on skin and clothes on clothes told him that the two were embracing. Soon came the sound of sobs.

"I can't believe you're actually here" Merlin spoke again.

"I know, neither can I!" Freya replied.

"Freya?" Merlin asked timidly.

"Yes, Merlin?" Freya said.

"Will you marry me?" Merlin said surly.

"Yes!" Freya squealed out. Gaius assumed that Merlin had picked her up, because of the small yelp of surprise and the fact only one set of footsteps led to Merlin's chambers. He will have to have a very serious Talk later. And he would have to be careful when going to wake him up the next morning.

 **Hunith**

To say that she was surprised when her son and a woman turned up at her doorstep saying that they were engaged, would be an understatement, but that didn't mean she was any less happy for them when they said that they had come to get married there in Ealdor. She was elated to find out that her son had found someone so special to him. She just hoped what any good mother would, that she was good for her son.

 **Gwen**

If you asked Gwen about whether she thinks that Merlin and Freya are in a relationship, she would deny it, but that was only because they themselves hadn't announced it. But Gwen being, well, Gwen she could see all the signs. The longing looks, the lingering touches, the playful words, and most of all the matching wedding bands they both wear on their ring finger. She's known all along, but if asked she'll say she didn't, but with a knowing smile. They say that a good queen is observant, and she'll have to be if she's going rule alongside her husband, _The oblivious Pendragon._

 **Gwaine**

Gwaine is like a magpie, but instead of being attracted to shiny objects, he is attracted to every beautiful women in the vicinity. So of course when he spots a new lady, just in from out of town, he swoops in for the kill.

"Ay, what a fine day it is for a fine lady like yourself." he said smoothly whilst giving her a flower he had picked from a nearby stall.

"Thank you for that flower, but today is not your lucky day good sir." the lady said whilst taking the flower from him and walking away. He started to walk after her but she stopped and called over her shoulder.

"I wouldn't if you value your life."

Gwaine was confused by that but then understood when later on in the day he was pulled into an alcove by a fuming Merlin.

"If you ever flirt with my wife again, you will not live to see another day."

Gwaine gulped and left the alcove. How was he supposed to know?

 **The knights**

Today was Merlin's birthday and the knights of the round table had it in their full intention to drag Merlin off to have fun away from Arthur. Arthur had given his full permission, at sword point from a drunken Gwaine, so the knights would definitely take this to their full advantage. The knights, minus Gwaine who was waiting for them in the tavern saying something about valuing his life, strode towards Merlin's chambers. In the main chamber Gaius was muttering something about, hangover cures and pregnant women as they advanced to the door to the back room.

They burst open the door and were met with a sight they had not expected. A wooden bathtub lay in the middle of the room and screen at the side. The person in the bathtub however was not Merlin. The inhabitant was in fact a completely naked woman. A short squeal from said woman alerted the knights and Merlin, who was currently behind the screen. The knights promptly covered their eyes and Merlin who was also less than adequately clothed shoved them out of the room.

"You should always KNOCK!" Merlin shouted through the now sealed door.

The knights were blushing furiously. They were supposed to surprise Merlin, but it looks like he had surprised them instead!

 **Arthur**

Arthur woke up, on his own. Merlin hadn't woken him, yet again and he was annoyed. He got another servant to dress him and bring him breakfast, which wasn't the same without the annoyingly cheerful nonsense that he talks most of the time. So once he was dressed he headed for Merlin's room to drag his manservant out of his bed by his (large) ears. When he got to his and Gaius's shared chambers, the old man was nowhere to be seen. He assumed that because it was late morning Merlin had been at the tavern again. He also assumed that Merlin was still asleep, but both of these guesses were proven wrong.

Arthur walked to Merlin's door and pushed it open. What awaited him inside the room, however, will be burned into his mind forever. Let's just say that Merlin was not still asleep but was, in fact, awake and _active_ , and there was a distinct lack of clothes, on him _and_ the woman beneath him. They were so in the _moment_ that they hadn't even noticed that Arthur had entered the room. So Arthur, who was still in shock, quickly left the room and sat down on the cot in the main room.

He hadn't even thought that Merlin could find a girl, let alone _get_ a girl. He groaned and put his head in his hands. It was in this moment that Gaius walked in.

"Sire are you alright? You look flushed. You don't have a fever do you?" Gaius asked upon seeing him.

"No. I'm fine Gaius. I just went in Merlin's room. I'll be fine" _I hope_ Arthur thought.

Gaius' face changed and he gave Arthur a knowing look.

"You should learn to knock." He said matter-of-factly.

"But he never knocks for me" Arthur mumbled.

"He did say you gave him the morning off, as well as, the evening, sire." Gaius said whilst giving him his infamous eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?" Arthur said, starting to remember he had done that.

"It's their anniversary."

 _Oh._ Arthur went as white as a sheet, then when as red as a strawberry.

"I think, I'll be going. Tell Merlin he has the whole day off." Arthur said, his voice slightly higher.

Gaius just gave him another look and Arthur left without another word. Arthur swears that the image will he forever etched into his mind. Why didn't the idiot just lock his doors.


End file.
